


Nicotine

by shaggyglasses



Series: Off-Duty (Psycho Pass Drabbles) [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: But he's here in spirit I guess??, Drabble, Ficlet, Lol I don't know how else to explain it, Smoking, Technically Kou isn't here..., set after season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggyglasses/pseuds/shaggyglasses
Summary: Spinel.He’ll recognize that particular brand of nicotine anywhere. (One-Shot. Drabble. Kougino, if you squint.)





	Nicotine

_Spinel._

He’ll recognize that particular brand of nicotine anywhere; he’s managed to breathe in enough secondhand smoke from a certain someone back in his high school days to be certain of this. One whiff of the air and Ginoza’s brain instinctively shuts off all other trains of thought to focus solely on the individual he’s subconsciously associated the scent with.

He finds himself hurrying towards the source – almost mechanically, as though on auto-pilot; not quite running, but still practically leaping his way through the plight of stairs in a subtle display of desperation that surprises even himself. He sees the rooftop door slightly left ajar, and he shoves it open with an ostensible lack of the usual finesse he possesses; an estranged name caught in his throat –

Ginoza’s right.

It _is_ Spinel; the familiar box of cigarette crushed in one fist by the person standing in front of him.

What he doesn’t expect to see is Tsunemori with her back pressed against the railing, arms crossed over her chest, regarding him with a pair of surprised eyes. Ginoza’s gaze drifts towards the cigarette stick dangling carefully between her fingertips, burning away and leaving embers and a thin veil of smoke in its wake.

He’s not entirely sure what he must look like to Tsunemori right now – wide-eyed and a bit too out of breath. But he feels like an open-book; emotions bared and splayed out in the open for his superior to pick apart at will. And that, she does. After a few silent heartbeats, the shock dies down from Tsunemori’s features, gradually replaced by dawning understanding. The Inspector’s gaze softens and she offers him an all-too-knowing, apologetic smile that doesn’t quite reach her sad eyes.

“It’s just me, Ginoza.”

He thinks he hears Tsunemori say, _'Who were you hoping for?'_ , even though the question remains unasked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Quit that. That thing does nothing but ruin your lungs for you, among other things.” Ginoza tells his best friend matter-of-factly, and gets a cloud of secondhand smoke blown directly into his face as a reward. He coughs, swats his arms around in an uncharacteristically undignified manner to direct the offending air away, and earns himself an amused laughter from Kougami Shinya._

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is a simple drabble about the first time Ginoza stumbles upon Akane "smoking". But because I'm a Kougino trash, I had to subtly squeeze my ship into the narrative somehow, lol. (:
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can also find this on [Tumblr](https://parallel-euniverse.tumblr.com/post/161499565538/nicotine-psycho-pass).


End file.
